Survive - Warrior Cats Fanfic
by Tales of Rising Dawn
Summary: The Great Cat Plague spread around the clans, making cats sicker and sicker. It mutated cats into powerful beings, and they looked way different then the cats they used to be. When they all fully mutated, they split into four tribes. One in the valley, one in the mountains, one at the coast, and one on a island. Will these cats survive?
1. Prologue

We watched as more cats became sick, and stared until the leaders of the four clans decided on dividing up the clans into the sick and non-sick. The non-sick would create four tribes elsewhere. The sick would stay at the old clans, to eventually die. These non-sick cats carried a mutation with them, and would become elementals. They would start four new tribes, which become known as The Tribe of Rising Dawn, The Tribe of the Mangled, The Tribe of Torn Waters, and The Tribe of the Sun Stones. These tribes now hold all elementals, as a non-elemental would be turned after a moon of staying in the territories. They also have changed customs over now use the human counting system of years, have many new jobs, and more.

This is where we are now. 20 years after the Great Cat Plague.


	2. Tribe of Rising Dawn

The Tribe of the Rising dawn lays in a valley partly surrounded by Dawn was started by Dawnstar a proud and feirce cat who let nothing stand in her so, the tribe is named after Tribe of Rising cats in the tribe have various powers like the other three powers contain Lava,Thunder,Metal,Snow,Holy,Shadow,Nature,Love,Soul,Aura,and powers are more focused on feelings and their atomasphere around cats were allowed to be named anything they wanted from a tribe name to a clan cat's name or even a Rouge's or Kitypet's.50 cats in total.

Leader-Goldenstar (She)-Sun

Healer-Ginger (She)-Lava

Kit-in-wait:Daypaw (She)-Lava

Hunters-Frost (Tom)-Snow

Kit-in-wait:Flossie (She)-Snow

Puddle After Rain/Puddle (Tom)-Snow

Onyx (She)-Soul (Rare)

Kit-in-wait:Sky (Tom)-Aura

Small Pebble Beneath Bush/Pebble (She)-Nature

Cedar (Tom)-Nature

Gaurds-Rawlins (Tom)-Shadow

Papillon (She)-Love

Ebonystreak (Tom)-Thunder

Lightning (Tom)-Thunder

Patrollers-Smalldream (She)-Love

Thistleblaze (Tom)-Metal

Weasel (Tom)-Sun

Birch (She)-Sun

Kit-in-wait:Redpaw (Tom)-Thunder

Flower That Grows By River/Flower (She)-Aura

Blade (Tom)-Lava

Warriors-Willowleap (She)-Love

Kit-in-wait:Feild of Flowers/Feild (She)-Aura

Mottleshade (Tom)-Nature

Auggie (Tom)Lava

Blair (She)-Nature

Eyota (She)-Love

Ebony (Tom)-Aura

Dapple (She)-Nature

Pearl (She)-Sun

Head Maker-Badgercreek (Tom)-Thunder

Makers-Rabbitback (Tom)-Lava

Adder (She)-Sun

Sona (She)-Love

Head Stone Crafter- Casper (Tom)-Snow

Stone Crafters-Fang (Tom)-Lava

Heavy Rain In Dark Sky/Rain (She)

OakTree (She)-Snow

Cindernose (Tom)-Sun

Queens-Fernsky (She)-Lava

Orchid (She)-Nature

Kits-in-wait-Redpaw (Tom)-Thunder

Daypaw (She)-Lava

Flossie (She)-Snow

Sky (She)-Aura

Field Of Flowers/Field (She)- Nature

Element-Mentors-Lochstreak (Tom)- Lava

Tigerripple (Tom)-Thunder

Modron (Tom)- Metal

Sana (She)- Snow

Hazeltail (She)- Holy

Sprucejaw (Tom)- Shadow

Nightpad (She)- Nature

Leaf That Floats On River/Leaf (She)- Love

Silversmoke (She)- Soul

Aspen (Tom)- Aura

Soot (Tom)- Sun

Kits-Bluekit (She)-Snow

Ripplekit (She)-Snow

ZiZi (She)-Thunder

Ferret (Tom)-Nature

Crow (Tom)-Thunder


	3. Tribe of the Mangled

The Tribe of the Mangled

The Tribe of the Mangled sits on a lone mountain cliff, above all other clans. They have a higher percent of rarer elements, due to the tribe being started by all rare cats and staying a rare cat exclusive for 12 years, until a leader named MangledStar changed that. The clan is named after her, having been undisturbed and peaceful from other cats for 6 years. The Mangled are the only tribe who have more of a clan-style culture. One thing thats different is kits are called something like 'Dare', not 'DareKit'. Their powers are time, space, gravity, sound, crystal, sky, sound, negative, chaos, order and gold.

Leader - MacabreStar - (She) Space

Leaders Mate - Unknown - (Tom) Time

Healer/ Overseer - JaggedRock - (Tom) Chaos

Warriors - FoxDeath - (Tom) Order, PointyEar - (Tom) Chaos, StrayShot - (She) Gravity, CentralWave - (Tom) Sky

Element-Mentors-BlueFern (She) Time - PoppyBell (She) Space - StoneScar (Tom) Gravity - SpiritStare (She) Crystal - LilacDew (She) Sound - FeatherTail (Tom) Sky - BerryLight (Tom) Negative - CericeWind (She) Chaos - WinterWind (She) Order - LeafHeart (She) Gold

Students - FarAway - (She) Gold - FairLight - (She) Space - HorrificScreams - (Tom) Negative

Kits - Murder - (She) Negative, Marionette - (She) Negative, Bond - (Tom) Gold, Spider - (She) Gold, Vendetta - (She) Time/Space mix

Queens - GoldenSun - Gold, RunningSpirit - Negative

Rebels (Cats who left Mangled to be in another clan.) - QuillStar

The Mangleds protectors - MangledStar, BlueStar, BrokenGlass, TimeSplit


	4. Tribe of Torn Waters

The Tribe of Torn Waters

The Tribe of Torn Waters is at tribe that lives on the coast near the two other former leader Tornstar was a cat with a unique taste in made their camp under the sand with caves alot of hard work he was able to make the tribe camp a suitable place to tribe elements are Slime, Fate, beast, Liquid, Health, Smoke, Steam, Dust, Ash, Psychic, and Ghost.47 cats in all.

Leader-Quillstar(Tom)-Fate

Healer-Littleriver(She)-Health

Head Fisher:Cooper(Tom)-Liquid

Fishers-Haylight(She)-Liquid Comet(Tom)-Liquid Puma(She)-Steam

Lead Hunter:Sageskip(She)-Fate

Hunters-Nessa(She)-Ash Kasa(She)-Fate Sorrel(Tom)-Ghost Mud Next To River/River (Tom)-Liquid

Water-Carriers-Palefern(She)-Slime Speckle(She)-Health

Element-Mentors-Curlcreek(She)-Slime Blackwish(Tom)-Fate Beaman(Tom)-Beats Limber(She)-Liquid Tiger(She)-Health Cloud In Nighsky/Cloud(Tom)-Smoke Amber(She)-Steam Sorrel(She)-Dust Silverspark(Tom)-Ash Sandmist(She)-Psychic Jinx(Tom)-Ghost

Guards-Wolf(Tom)-Dust Shade(Tom)-Smoke Mist In Morning/Mist(She)-Steam

Queens-Violet(She)-Health Bluefall(She)-Smoke Paige(She)-Fate

Kits-in-wait-Emberpaw(She)-Steam Pebblepaw(Tom)-Dust Streak(Tom)-Smoke Willow Next To River/Willow(She)-Smoke

Kits-Beetlekit(Tom)-Health Brookkit(She)-Steam Lily In Small Pond/Lily(She)-Steam Twist(She)-Liquid Zaki(Tom)-Dust


	5. Tribe of the Sun Stones

The Tribe of the Sun Stones has lived up in the hills for many 's former leader, Sunstar built the camp in a large crevice in the they live close to the Sun Hour Twoleg Place they know how to handle such tribes elements are Damage, Starlight, Star-power, Moonlight, Moon-Power, Sunlight, Sun-Power, Mind, and Positive.

Leader- Darkstar (Tom)-Moon-Power

Healer-Kama (She) - Mind

Hunters- Birchspring (She) -Mind Cherry (She) -Positive Pebbleeye (Tom) - Damage Ceres (Tom) -Moonlight Swiftshadow (Tom) - Moonlight

Prey-Burners - Nettlestem (She) -Mind Wild River (She) - Damage

Element-Mentors- Duskflank (She) - Damage Streamfire (She) - Starlight Shortstripe (Tom) -Star-power Mung (Tom) - Moonlight Mudstreak (Tom) -Moon-Power Sandwish (She) - Sunlight Shadow Across Feild/Shadow (Tom) -Sun-power Psycho(Tom) - Positive Maple (She) -Mind

To-Bes -Blizzardpaw (She) -Moonpower Blade (Tom) -Damage Haile (She) -Mind

Queens - Asia (She) - Positive Missingdawn (She) -Mind

Kits-Bramblekit (Tom)-Damage Acorn (She) -Positive


	6. Glossary

Glossary

Dirt-Kill -Rotting food

The Great Cat Plague - A plague that happened 20 years before our story starts

Sunhour-Summer

Snowfall-Winter

Redleaf-Fall

Greenleaf-Spring


	7. Territory Tour (Chapter 1)

**SORRY.I FORGOT TO MENTION SKY IS A TOM NOT A SHE!Yes the clan does infact live on an island...don't judge m8 o;**

* * *

A small grey tom with black ears woke up to the sound of the morning birds. Annoying things, they were. He got up and shook off pieces of moss from his fur, and padded over to his sister. "Flossie! Flossie, get up! It's time for training!" He shook her and whispered so he wouldn't wake up anybody else. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" she sighed, and slipped out of the den with Sky, her brother. They padded towards the camp entrance and saw their mentors Onyx and Frost. Onyx was a black cat with an orange paw, and tail. Frost was a white cat with a brown tail tip, and black fur. Sky had just finished their first training course, which was with the Element Mentors. "I hope you don't mind, but all the other Kits-in-wait are joining too!" Onyx perked her ears up. "Oh, here they come now!" Padding towards them was another small group of cats.

In the group, was Puddle, Birch, Willowleap, Daypaw, Redpaw, and Field.

**_This part is mostly about the territory so feel free to skip though,you may miss out on some things you need to know. (S.V.: I had to edit this too much. Kat needs to learn how to use commas, and basically relearn the entire english language.)_**

* * *

Onyx led the group out of the camp, one by one. "Alright, are we ready to learn the territory everybody?" He nodded, and Onyx motioned for them to follow. They took a left, and stopped at a bridge with a group of stones on each side."This here is River Stone rocks. On the left are the Krin Rocks, and the ones on the right are the Slow Stones." They went back to the camp, to a large group of many different trees. "These are the Cobra Trees." Explained Onyx. "Oh! Oh! Do the trees have real cobras in them?" Redpaw stood on a stump next to a large oak tree. "No" Onyx answered, sighing. "It does not have cobras, but it does have plenty of mice!" Redpaw sighed, disappointed, but shook it they came to the Under Gorge, where they they went around. They eventually came to the Wonder Gorge, Cottage Wood, Lying Cave, Shallowpond, the Slow Stones, and The Great Pine."Willowleap?" Field asked looking up at her mentor, "Whats beyond the mountains?"

"The Tribe of the Mangled.." Willowleap answered, looking down.

"Oh..Okay then!" Field padded off to her friends.

* * *

**SORRY THIS WAS A LITTLE SHORT! THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS WILL BE PROBABLY THE SAME LENGTH!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE! (S.V.: Please leave ****criticism! And yell at Kat for not bringing a dictionary everywhere.) **


	8. The Missing (Chapter 2)

**Heeeey .. Chapters after the 5th will be probably half as long as this one. e-o **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter it will be MUCH better that the 1st official one... My brain wasn't working that day**

**and i was going LOCOOOOOO.**

**Welp enjoy! Thank S.V. for the proof-reading. (S.V.: AND HOURS OF CORRECTING ENGLISH AAAAAA)  
**

* * *

The Kits-In-Wait all gathered by a large flat rock (AKA a table) eating the prey they had caught."So, are you all excited for training tomorrow?" Daypaw flashed at smirk at Redpaw."Yeah, I bet i'll be the best warrior out of all of you!" Redpaw remarked, gloating.

"Uh,you mean second best! I could beat you any day!" Daypaw replied.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Guys stop it! We all know i'll be the best of course!" Sky stood up proudly as everybody looked at him with the 'Seriously?' face."Okay, Okay third!"

"Hey it's getting should go inside and get some sleep.." Field said, tiredly. She pointed her tail towards the Kits-In-Wait den. They all nodded in agreement, and finished their food, before they went back inside.

* * *

"Flossie! Flossie, where is she?" Sky ran around the den, poking his head around. He loved his sister. A LOT. "Sky shut your muzzle! _Some _cats are trying to sleep!" Daypaw hissed, covering her ears with her paws. "I would think you'd care more about you sister!" Skypaw hissed back. Sky sighed. "She's gone! And so is Flossie!"

"What! Field! Field? Um..maybe they just went out hunting! Silly us.. Heh.." Daypaw was clearly nervous and scared.

"Go get the leader she'll know what to do!" Sky pushed Daypaw out the den as she ran.

"U-uh," Daypaw saw their leader Goldenstar walk out of her den and stretch slowly.

"Goldenstar!" Daypaw rushed over to the leader.

"Yes, Daypaw?What is it?" Goldenstar sat down.

"Um,well Field and Flossie went missing!" Goldenstar perked her ears up and leaped up onto the High Pond.

"All cats old enough to use their powers gather beneath the High Pond for a tribe calling!" called Goldenstar, as the cats slumped out of their dens and mumbled, annoyed that there was a calling _this_ early in the morning.

"Two of our Kits-In-Wait have suddenly disappeared from their dens early this morning. I am aware that you all know that no cat is aloud out of their clans this early. I will be sending a search, the cats will be Smalldream, Weasel, Lightning, and Ebonystreak! Dismissed!"

* * *

Smalldream, as leader of the party gathered up her fellow searchers and led them out of the camp to search for the two Kits-In-Wait.

**Flossie and Field's POV**

* * *

Field nudged Flossie on the side urging for her to wake up."Ow!" Flossie hissed in a whisper."Come on, it's time!" To this, Flossie perked her ears up and dashed out of camp with Field.

They went around the camp at least two times before finding the Rock Bridge. Surrounding it were little yellow, glowing orbs that flittered around majestically. They went up, and down, and up again. The two cats watched in awe at the sight of the fireflys. It was always beautiful sight, during this, all the fireflies gathered around for what seemed to be a eternity. The cats leaped onto the rocks and sat, still in awe watching the beauty of the tiny creatures floating through the night.

Suddenly, the tide picked up.


	9. The Mangled Never Rest (Chapter 3)

**'Ey. Its S.V. publishing my first chapter..**

**Oh joy.**

* * *

MacabreStar looked down at the 'Underhill', which was all the mainland. "They never help us.. All those tribes live in harmony and peace when we're going to run out of food! Those damn mountain cats stole our share, and we're left with dirt-kill." MacabreStar put her head in her paws, as Unknown came in. "Hey, Purps?" Unknown laughed. Macabre sulked. "Don't call me Purps. Or Purple." Unknown nodded, seeing her 'What the hell?' look. "Hey, Macabre, whats the matter?" Macabre sighed. "Mountain cats stole our share. I sent a letter down with PoppyBell asking for abit of extra food. She hasn't been seen!" Unknown shook his head, patting her back. It wasn't the first time this happened. First QuillFeather, then PoppyBell. "Its okay, she'll come back." Macabre nodded, grinning. "Right, Unknown! She will! Hopefully.."

* * *

Marionette jumped up and down. "I'm MacabreStar now!" Spider sighed. "You're always MacabreStar. Let me or Murder have a chance." Spider was just lightly hit by Marionette. "Well, I thought you guys liked being MangledStar and TimeSplit!" Spider nodded, then getting back to their game.

"MangledStar! You're too old to be leader! Let me, your daughter, be the leader now!" Marionette snickered. Spider started laughing, as Murder pouted. "I'm not old, Macabre- Uh.. What was MacabreStars warrior name?" Everyone went silent. Nobody really remembered what MacabreStar called herself before she was the leader, she may not of even been called Macabre before! "Uhm.. Wanna go ask MacabreStar?" Murder asked. "We're not allowed. MacabreStar is discussing a important matter.. I heard its about attacking the other clans." They frowned at Marionettes information.

"Attacking other clans?" Spider questioned. "Why? We seem peaceful enough." Marionette sat down, coughing a bit. "Nobody knows."

* * *

"MACABRESTAR! MACABRE!" Macabre ran out to see BerryLight with PoppyBell on his back, crying. "Berry! What the hell happened?" Berry put Poppy down. Poppy was cold, and not breathing. She was obviously dead. "I think she fell from a cliff, and died from shock." He sighed. Macabre shook her head. "Now, we have to tell the clan.."

* * *

A pure black cat with white eyes and no distinguishable pupils watched the clan. It sighed. "The damn imposter cat, its going to destroy this clan from the inside out." It shook its head. "Should I help? Or will they find it? Like they say.. 'The Mangled never rest'. I'll find the cat if they can't."


End file.
